Draconic Reaper
by Tiryn
Summary: I'm not supposed to exist. Simple as that. Being the child of a soul reaper and a Draconic isn't the greatest life in the world, but, eh, at least I'm still alive.


This one is a crossover, and it also came from a dream, so I do hope you guys like it :)

If you don't, too bad, so sad, I'm updating it anyway ^^

I do not own a thing of Bleach and/or Naruto, I only own the plot and the characters :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Draconic Reaper<span>_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p>Being a very low part of a high society species isn't necessarily a great thing. I mean, how can I say this?<p>

You're seen as the dirt on everyone else's shoes.

Does that help explain on how everyone in my species treats me? If it doesn't, I can't really say anything else that could be so simple as that.

Well, to explain, I am basically part of a dying species called Draconics. We are dragons, but more specifically, dragons that can take a human form at will, and to also take any part of our dragon counterpart at will. Depending on what kind of dragon we are, the ranks of the draconics vary from the element that a branch of draconics can control.

For example, the earth draconics are basically priests and advisors to the king and queen. Fire Draconics are like the army. Water Draconics are the healers, but their status widely ranges, depending on who the head Draconic is serving. Earth and Metal Draconics are blacksmiths and occasionally the crown smiths when it came to it. Ice Draconics usually didn't have a place in the chain since they usually attached themselves to humans, but they were usually excellent cooks when they decided to show themselves. Wind Draconics are messengers and their ranks also vary.

As strange is it sounded, there are Art Draconics, who specialized in arts ranging from writing, music, and visual art. Dancing was included in that little list. They entertained the royals most of the time, but they love to showcase themselves to humans on the side of the road. They do many things, but their ranks vary from family to family.

Then the rarest, Spirit Draconics, are Draconics that are the highest out of everything, even the King and Queen! They usually act as the oracle, and they're only born from a certain race mix, which only happens every millenium. By then, the old one has died and moved on to the other side.

Well, that's all I can remember from the lessons, but I do know that the King and Queen are usually purebred, meaning only one type of Draconic. But there are rare instances when the royalty change blood lines for some reason or other.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Thinking about it hurt a lot.

I got up and stretched, my great black wings stretching out behind me. After that was done, I crouched down and jumped, flapping my wings open, feeling the wind lift me up and away from the slowly-decaying world below me.

I don't know what kind of Draconic I am, but what I do know is that I shouldn't really exist. I mean, my mother was a _soul reaper_, and my father was a Draconic! That is taboo in the society of Draconics, apparently.

I scoffed out loud.

Big loud of bull-shit if you ask me.

Love can stretch and cover any and all imaginable spaces that it can, is what I believe. Meaning, there is no limit on love. None what-so-ever. Why everyone decided that there should be a limit is beyond me, since it does no one any good.

I looked down to see that I had fled from the city into the domain of the sea. I sighed contendly and relaxed a bit, glad to be out of pollution for a bit.

It doesn't do anyone good to be in cities, in my opinion. It just pollutes their bodies and their minds to where thinking is unattainable.

Sorry, rambling again. What I should be paying attention to is any stray fishermen or something that could spot me. As to opposed to soul reapers seeing me, actual humans are worst since they are one of the reasons why the Draconics are dwindling down so quickly.

Humans; one of the reasons we exist and one of the reasons we are also going to be extinct.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Insane right? I'm making another story XD<span>_**

**_It sounds good so far, right? Hopefully it does..._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think of it XDDD_**


End file.
